


We find it all again on Christmas day

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes(Movies)
Genre: Born not Build, Cuddling, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Plane gives birth, The planes are capable of eating organic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: What was supposed to be a fic for Christmas turned into a early halloween goody...................just without the scary part.





	We find it all again on Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This time we got a fic that I actually had intended for christmas but I couldn't wait that long so here you got an early Halloween goody............enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PLANES!!

„Rowdy?....Row-Row?.....Rowdy?!........._ROWDY!!!_“ „Wh-wha-What??!!?“ „You awake? Good. Get me some Black forrest Cherry cake, pickles and an Orangejuice“ „urrhm, Okay.....WAIT _WHAT_??!“ Rowdy shot his Mate a disbelieving look. Steele met it with a deadpan stare. „You heard me didn't you?“ asked the pregnant plane. „Yeah I, I did bu-but. Cake and Pickles? You sure you really, really, _really_ want that?“ Steele looked at him, and slowly blinked once. His deadpan expression slowly morphed into one of annoyance. „......Yeah“. Rowdy closed his eyes and sighed in defeat „....Okay, I'll get it“. Arguing with his Husband was no option, he knew that angering his Mate could endager their Baby. Tiredly he rose up on his Landing gear and exited the room. 

Steele was two months pregnant now, the result of their night spent together in tokyo. They had said goodbye in Haneda and had made thir way back to their respective countries. Everything seemed normal until Steele was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea and he vomited during flight. Once he'd landed he had almost instantly gone into a panic, Chichu had then looked for a medic that could give him a check-up. Two hours later they had the diagnosis: Steele was Pregnant. The Boeing had fainted upon hearing that and awoke two days later in the hospital. Chichu and Mr.Davids, the Airport AC, had then asked him with whom he had shared a Hangar with in Tokyo. Steele had hesitated at first but after a few tense minutes he told them about his and Rowdy's........incident. Chichu had freaked out and threatened to take the Airbus's wings apart should he dare to come back. This had upset Steele and he had a fit, which ended him up in a sedative induced sleep. Mr.Davids had meanwhile contacted Rowdy. The Airbus had currently been back home with his parents. As his parents heard that someone wanted to talk to him they been suspicious and his father had almost ranted himself into a seizure as he found out that his son had created offspring with a total stranger. His mother had straight out fainted. Rowdy had been to shocked at first but once the AC's words had hit home he'd packed his stuff and had flown straight to the states. Finding Steele hadn't been hard, he and Chichu had already anticipated his arrival. The Boeing had looked frightened and uncertain and like as if he'd cried for days. As he had told him that he was really the father of the Baby he was carrying he had burst into tears again. He had trembled so hard that Rowdy feared he was going to shake something loose. The poor thing had probably expected that Rowdy would snap and leave him alone with the Baby. 

Well, he didn't.

He had pulled Steele into a tight hug and had whispered sweet words of comfort and reassuring into the upset Plane's ear. Steele had needed quite some time to calm down and once he had, he'd fallen asleep in Rowdy's embrace. The Airbus had't minded much, he enjoyed being close to the smaller Plane and hearing his soft, slow breaths was soothing to him as well.

In the following days he had bought a luxurious, spacious Hangar that was a few miles outside of the Airport range, located on a cliff with a beautiful view over an evergreen forrest and a valley. Steele had loved it from the moment he'd seen it and a few days later, they had moved in together. Rowdy was happy with his Mate. It wasn't his first serious relationship, but it was the first were he was sure that he had found his significant other. But as happy as Rowdy was, in the past few weeks Steele had developed a few rather, …..weird, cravings. And Rowdy seriously wondered if they weren't the reason for Steele having to vomit each morning. Unwilling to put his Mate under any kind of pressure though, Rowdy had decided to get him everything he wanted. Well, _almost_ everything. He still remebered Steele's pout as he had told him that he would _not_ get him a Martini. Alcohol could harm or even kill the Pupp and Rowdy would not allow that! He yawned and looked at the digital watch that hung in the Hallway. It read 4:56 a.m.“Too early“ he rumbled and grimaced as he entered the Kitchen and switched on the light. Squinting his eyes against the sudden brightness he rolled over to the fridge. On his way he grabbed a plate in his mouth and set it down on the table, then he opened the fridge, pulled out a slice of cake, the jar of Pickles and the small tetrapack of Orangejuice. „Humph, Pickles and Cake, slowly I'm not confused anymore when he has those fits of nausea.........he never liked Pickles before anyway, why now?, Oh well, pregnant Planes are weird........“ he mumbled while he rolled back to their shared bedroom.

The b777 already waited for him and dug into the plate, as soon as Rowdy had set it down infront of him. „Hope your happy now“ he grumbled as he snuggled back into his soft sleepingmat.A few minutes later Steele audibly swallowed, gulped down the orange juice, licked his lips and laid back beside him. „As a matter of fact, I am. Thank you, honey, I love you“ He said and gave Rowdy a kiss. Rowdy just hummed, tiredly cracked open an eye and smiled before he rose up slightly and nuzzled Steele. „Anything to make you happy, my dears“ he whispered. Steele smiled as he felt Rowdy's wingtip ghost over his flank. He couldn't have whished for a better Mate. Both planes soon drifted off into a deep, restful sleep. 

A few more Months passed and Steele's pregnancy proceded without any complications.A medical examination had revealed that he was Pregnant with triplets. These news both excited and scared him. Jumbo Jets usualy only had one or two Pupps. Triplets were very rare, and the reported cases showed that both the mother and the Pupps were at a high risk of getting killed during birth. Rowdy had been there to comfort him and the Airbus had cried with joy as he found out that he would be the daddy of two girls and a boy. He was in his sixth month now, his Flanks had started to expand a bit and since a few days he could feel the pupps move inside him. He still had about another eight months of Pregnancy ahead of him. Jumbo's had a carry time of about 14 months.

Another few weeks later and Steele was in his ninth month. He was grounded now and all of his protests had met deaf ears. The doc had ordered him to take it easy until birth and not to fly outside of dire emergencies. Steele had begrudgingly agreed but Rowdy had still caught his grumble of „Is boredom an emergency?“. Rowdy took it with humor. He had called his Parents in Dubai and told them the good news. At first his father hadn't been all that happy about that but after he'd seen just how happy Rowdy was he had just sighed in defeat and given Steele a chance. By now, all of his relatives considered Steele a part a part of the Family. 

Steele was well into his forteenth month of being Pregnant now and the pupps would be due on any day. It was December and both Parents were very excited. That excitement seemed to be transferred to the Pupps. Rowdy awoke in the middle of the night as something bumbed against his belly rather hard, it was followed by a wince and a stiffled „Ouch!“. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at his Mate with a worried gaze but Steele just smiled and said „Guess the little ones are getting impatient“. As if to agree to that, one of the pupps boxed Steele again. Rowdy gasped softly as he could feel the Baby's nose as it bumbed against his belly again. Steele winced again and tried to calm the Pupps. „Ow! Hey it's okay, mommy's here and Daddy's here too. Calm down sweetie“ Steele sighed. This was the third night in a row that the babies had awoken him. Slowly, Rowdy was getting enough. A song came to his Mind, his Dad had sung it to him when he couldn't sleep.He knew that it were still a couple of days until Christmas,but if it worked, he wouldn't complain.  
„Children sleeping, snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers, not so long ago.  
But one by one we, all had to grow up.  
When it seems the Magic slipped away, we find it all again on christmas day.  
Trains move, quickly, to their journeys end.  
Destinations, are were we begin again.  
Ships go sailing, far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight, to get were they need to be.  
When it seems we lost our way, we find it all again on christmas day.  
Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the Wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe.  
If you just believe....“  
He finished quietly. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed his eyes and he smiled warmly as he opened them again. Steele was sleeping, a soft, dreamy smile graced his face, and the Babies had stopped boxing as well. „Goodnight my dears“ he whispered. Then he gave Steele's expanded belly a gentle kiss and and nuzzled his Mate's cheek. He lay down, closed his eyes and soon he was asleep as well.

Two weeks later, on the evening of the 23rd of December, Rowdy got surprised during midflight as he suddenly got a call from the hospital. His core missed out a beat as a nurse informed him that Steele's water broke and that there were complications. He almost panicked as he heard Steele's pained cry in the background. Fortunately he didn't have any passengers on board yet and his Coworkers and bosses knew that Steele was due on any day now. A quick call in the office later and he was on his way to the hospital. Half an hour later he arrived there, his core raced and thousands of worst case scenarios played in his head on repeat. He was close to hyperventilating as a nurse, a small white Tug-Forklift mix, drove up to him and asked if he was Rowdy. „Yeah that's me. Is Steele alright, are the Babies fine? Where are they?“ he could feel desperate tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. „Mr. Rowdy, Mr.Rowdy! Please you have to calm down. Your Mate is doing just fine, dr.Greensborough got the First Pupp out already, it's a little girl. They are currently working on the second one, but it can take a while, don't worry, your Mate will be fine. Please follow me now“ He followed, albeit reluctantly. The nurse lead him through several halways, one more sterile and scarier than the other, to a door that read „Delivery room“ „Please wait out here. It would do your mate more harm than good if he saw you so nervous. I know it sounds harsh but we cannot risk your Mate getting a panic“ Just as she said that a baby's earsplitting cry rang out through the Hallway and Rowdy winced. The nurse quickly shut the door and Rowdy started to Pace.

Almost three hours passed and his desperation slowly mixed with a sinking feeling._ What is taking so long? What if Steele died during delivery? Oh God please no!_ He hated this. His Mate was in pain but he was unable to comfort him. He flinched and turned to the door as he heard a scream, followed by a muffled „Push!“. He whimpered as he heard muffled sobbs through the door. He started to pace again but stopped only a few seconds later as he heard a Baby crying. He looked at the door impatiently and waited for something to happen. And then, almost ten minutes later, the Nurse finally opened the door and smiled at him. She waved him inside and he hesitantly obeyed. He swallowed as he saw Steele laying on a huge sleepingmat. A bloody bandage covered parts of his middle and tail. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was asleep. Three small bundles laid beside him, safely sheltered beneath his wing and kept warm in the crook of his flank. He sniffed quietly as he heard one of his Babies yawn. Steele opened his eyes slightly, he looked exhausted, but happy. „Hey...“ whispered Rowdy softly. He rolled to Steele's side and nuzzled him, happy and relieved tears streamed down his cheeks. „Hey hon'“ answered Steele, his voice was thin and hoarse. „They're perfect“ whispered Rowdy, his voice was thick and choked with tears as he saw the three little bundles of joy up close for the first time. Steele had given birth to two female a380s and one tiny male b777. „They've got your stubbornness“ whispered Steele with a smile. Rowdy swallowed and laid down beside Steele, sandwiching the pupps between them. „Did, did you name them already?“ he asked softly. Steele only gave a quiet. „Mm-mm“ and shook his head. „Wanted, to wait, for you“ he whispered, his eyes threatened to fall shut and his words sounded more and more forced. „I thought, that Catherine, Cody and Molly, would sound good“ he said, pointing at each baby as he said the Name. _Poor little Cody_ thought Rowdy. „Good? Those names are perfect my dear“ whispered Rowdy. The b777 let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, all energy had left him now. „What time is it?“ he croaked softly. „It's 2 a.m“ said Rowdy. „Well.... I know..... it's...... a bit early........but.....merry Christmas.......my Love“ whispered Steele. At that moment Catherine squeaked up. She wriggled around a bit, obviously having sensed her father's presence and Rowdy gently pressed his nose against her tiny flank. He chirped and she mimicked it. Steele chose that moment to fall asleep and Rowdy smiled while he pressed a kiss to the older Male's forehead. „Sleep tight my dear“. „Mr. Rowdy,“ said a nurse softly. Rowdy looked at her and she smiled apologeticaly up at him. „I'm sorry Sir, but you have to leave now, they need to rest“ „I understand, can I come back tomorrow?“ „Of course, oh, and merry christmas“ „Thank you“ 

Rowdy took a room in a nearby Hotel but he was way too excited to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his Mate and their Pupps. They were really his own. He, Rowdy, the guy of whom everyone said to be unable to have a serious relationship, was now a Father. He could feel an imsense feeling of Joy, Happiness, Pride and Excitement bubble up in his Tanks. He looked at the watch that hung on the wall and sighed as he saw how late it was already. „3:24 already, I should better try to get some shuteye“ he mumbled to himself and closed his eyes. But no matter how tired he was, he.just.couldn't.sleep! He opened his eyes again, took another look at the clock and sighed in frustration. The time moved with the speed of a slug. He turned to lay on his side, well at least as much as his broad, long wings allowed it, and closed his eyes again. Slowly he felt his body giving in to his exhaustion and before he knew it, he was dead to the outside world. 

Something tickled his nose and made him sneeze. The big Jumbo jet groaned tiredly and yawned. He blinked and smacked a few times. Wincing as a sunray hit him square in the face. He looked at the watch and huffed before he closed his eyes again,-only to startle awake as he realized that he was not at home. He looked around frantically and moaned in realisation as he remebered what had happened. Steele had gone into Labour the past evening and he had taken a room in a hotel. Rowdy yawned hugely, shook himself and stretched his stiff joints and suspension. He arched his back upwards and hissed as his spine popped several times. He took a deep breath, arched his back just that teeny, tiny bit further upwards, and released it with a mighty huff as his spine gave one last, loud „Pop! “. He sank back down and gave himself a strong full body shake and rolled out the door. He greeted the conciérge as he headed outside and rolled the few hundret meters to the hospital. Cars and smaller planes that passed him looked up at him in awe, wonder and confusion, but he didn't let himself be bothered by that. 

He smiled as he rolled into the room that the nurse from the previous day had led him to. He carefully opened the door and grinned as he was greeted by a smiling Steele. The older plane purred loudly and Rowdy rubbed his cheek against his Mate's in greeting. „We've missed you“ said Steele with a mock pout and Rowdy had to bite his tongue to keep from snickering, Steele looked so friggin' cute like that. „I'm sorry honey, but the nurse wouldn't allow me to stay“ said Rowdy quietly before he settled down next to Steele. The Pupps were currently happily sucking on three tiny teezers that all connected to a large tank filled with a luke warm, creamy pinkish white substance. They were smacking quite loudly and Rowdy cooed as he noticed that their wings, which had still been pressed flat against their Bodies the previous day, had started to spread and harden. He chuffed softly and rested his head on Steele's back. „Did we really make those?“ he asked softly. Still unable to believe that these three little Masterpieces down there really were his own children. „Yes, we really made them“ chuckled Steele. The two adult Planes were just about to lean into each other as Cody burped and unintentionally spit some of the Milk on his sister, Molly. The small a380 reacted to that by squeaking idignantly and she started to wriggle. She accidentaly hit Cody's head with her Wing and the tiny b777 started to cry. The only one who was completely unfazed by her brawling siblings, was Catherine. She just stayed were she was and continued her meal. Steele cooed as he leaned down and gently picked up Cody. He grabbed the tiny plane carefully at the scruff with his front teeth and slowly lifted him up. Then he laid the pupp down in front of him and started to lick him clean. Rowdy did the same with Molly, all the while both Parents purred reasurringly and Cody stopped crying after only a few Minutes. He sniffled though as Steele licked over his face and chirped in protest once his tail was due. The pupps still had their eyes closed and were depending on their parents on pretty much everything. Their landing gear was also still to weak to support their weight so all they could do all day was lay around, drink, squeak and sleep. Their Gear would beginn to gain strenght in three to four days and they would open their eyes in about two weeks. Once the babies had calmed the two adults put them back to their sister, where they promptly dozed off. Steele smiled and leaned back into Rowdy. The bigger Plane gave him a few long, tender licks over the canopy and nuzzled his cheek. Steele hid his face in Rowdy's chest, blushing. He smiled while he listened to the soothing sound of his Mate's strong corebeat. „Could, could you sing again?“ asked Steele softly. „Of course“ said Rowdy, smiling as he felt Steele relax.  
„Children sleeping, snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers, not so long ago.  
But one by one we, all had to grow up.  
When it seems the Magic slipped away, we find it all again on christmas day.  
Trains move, quickly, to their journeys end.  
Destinations, are were we begin again.  
Ships go sailing, far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight, to get were they need to be.  
When it seems that we have lost our way, we find it all again on christmas day..........

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
"Believe" was originally sung by Josh Groban in Polar express.


End file.
